


Unbind Me

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murphy's Law, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: Leave a “Unbind Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character freeing another, or the other way around, or something among the lines





	Unbind Me

**Author's Note:**

> i mean this just had to happen for this prompt, right????

“Cut him loose,” Bellamy says, his deep voice somehow steady despite his heart pounding in his ears. He can barely breathe as he stares at Murphy; there are tears in his eyes that are still pleading for Bellamy to believe him. 

“What?” one of the boys asks as if it’s a ridiculous request.

_Myles_ , his brain supplies, but he doesn’t care. “You heard me, cut him loose.”

A number of people protest, all saying a variant of _he killed Wells_. He barely registers any of it, it’s all background noise. He can’t tear his eyes off of Murphy who looks like he thinks he might be hallucinating.

“ _I said_ , cut him loose,” he reiterates in his most commanding voice, putting emphasis on each word. “He said he didn’t do it, I trust him. Cut him loose.”

“His knife was found near Wells’ fingers,” someone else says and Bellamy has to restrain himself from punching whoever said it. He doesn’t recognize the voice and doesn’t really care to either.

“That’s circumstantial evidence at best. It doesn’t mean anything,” he says, waving it off. He’s focussed on making Murphy know that he trusts him and believes him. “ _Cut him loose._ ”

Finally, someone moves to do it. He can’t breathe until Murphy’s feet are on the ground. It ends up being Roma and Murphy’s friend Mbege who get him down, Murphy immediately leaning on Mbege for support. Bellamy motions for them to bring Murphy behind him, wanting to protect him from any more harm. He shouldn’t have let it get that far in the first place.

“We can’t hang people because we think they might have committed a crime. That makes us worse than the Ark,” he says to the crowd who are all staring at him like he’s gone mad. He glances back to see Roma untying Murphy’s hands. “Maybe Wells was killed by someone in this camp, but unless someone is going to confess to it, then we’re not killing anyone else. If we’re killing each other, we’re doing the Grounders’ job for them... If we want to survive, we have to stick together, got it?”

No one protests which is better than what he was expecting. He takes a deep breath. “Now get back to whatever the hell you were doing! We don’t have time to waste.”

The crowd disperses slowly, but there are several people who practically hightail it out of there, Myles being one of them. The rest shuffle away, mostly staring at the ground. He hears hushed voices behind him before he sees Roma join the crowd walking away, glaring at anyone who looks at her.

“Not bad for a spontaneous motivational speech,” Murphy says in a croaky voice and Bellamy spins around, his hands immediately reaching out to hold onto Murphy’s arms.

“Are you okay?” he asks in a rushed voice. Murphy stares at him with a confused look on his face before he gives a small, hesitant nod. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I didn’t believe you at first and I’m sorry I let it go that far.”

Murphy nods again, opening his mouth to speak but he’s interrupted by a cough from the side of them. They both turn to see Finn and Clarke staring at them, a mixture of suspicion and apologies on their faces. He glares at them both in a way that tells them to fuck off for a bit, even though he knows it’s not fair to solely blame Clarke for it. He let it escelate when he should have stopped them, believe Murphy from the beginning. Still, he doesn’t want either of them anywhere near Murphy for now. 

They get the message, clearly, both of them backing away a bit before they turn around and start walking. He watches Clarke awkwardly collect Charlotte who he hadn’t even noticed was watching them.

“Never seen the Princess so speechless,” Murphy mutters which makes Mbege snort beside him. “Can you do that more?”

It makes him smile, knowing Murphy’s still okay enough to be snarky. It’s one of his defining personality traits and possibly his favorite things about the other boy.

“I don’t think it’ll have that effect outside of situations when she nearly got you killed.”

The words feel wrong on his tongue, but he forces them out, trying to sound not terrified. He doesn’t want to lose Murphy, he can’t. The thought makes his stomach churn.

“Just another day on the ground, I guess,” Murphy says, shrugs, and then winces. Bellamy’s heart hurts, hating to see Murphy in pain. He just wants to hug him tight and make it all better. “Who the hell kicked me in the shoulders?” 

He has no answer to that and neither does Mbege, it seems. He’s been a mostly silent protector and Bellamy is very grateful for his presence. With two of them there, it’ll be much harder for any of the other delinquents to try and knife Murphy in the back and isn’t that a horrible thought? This was all so much simpler when he only had Octavia to worry about. He wouldn’t take it back though, not in a million years. 

“Can you-?” he starts but stops himself. He blinks a few times before he takes a deep breath. “Can you stay in my tent tonight? Just so I can make sure you’re okay?”

Murphy looks like he’s about to make a sarcastic comment for several seconds before he nods and his general sneer becomes a small smile. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* and there was only one bed
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
